


The After Party (of a Life Time)

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: A little sad I guess??, Cuddles, Fluff, He done it before in irl, M/M, Patrick threatens to piss in Joe's room again, Peterick, Pre-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy), Sleepy Cuddles, TTTYG era, Take This To Your Grave (Album), cute shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In celebration of Take This To Your Grave's release, FOB goes to a bar for some fun. The problem? Patrick hates crowds; especially Chicago bar crowds.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 21





	The After Party (of a Life Time)

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by an article I read a while ago, saying that Patrick hated going to parties and staying at apartments with frats in the early days of FOB. He hated it so much he tried sleeping in the van multiple times before someone bought him a hotel space to sleep in.

Pete insisted going to a bar to celebrate TTTYG's album release (despite Joe and Patrick underage to drink, he got them some IDs), but now he's starting to regret it. Joe is shitface drunk somewhere in the bar, Patrick is absolutely no-where to be seen, and Andy isn't any fun when trying to drink. Whatever the fuck is "someone is supposed to watch your dumbasses" supposed to mean? Pete can definitely watch over himself, thank you very much, Hurley.

Now, Pete isn't drunk- maybe a little buzzed, but definitely not drunk. He looks around at the disaster of the bar, seeing people dancing around, drinking, some intensely making out, and finally spotting Joe sitting next to a brunette, most likely filtering with them. He looks at the stained black and white checkerboard floor, suddenly not really wanting to be here. He lifts his head up from looking at the floor, taking in another look around the bar, finding the same results as before. And suddenly, he notices something; Patrick isn't anywhere to be seen. Small, blonde, short-tempered Patrick. That's when the gears in his head start turning, because where the fuck his he, Pete's favorite boy? Too many ideas spinning in his head; _is he drunk to the point of dying? Was he kidnapped?_ The ideas make him sick and suddenly he wants Patrick, cute little Patrick by his side. He slides off the old, uncomfortable bar-stool and almost starts walking off to only be stopped by Andy,

"Pete, where are you going man?" He asks, holding Pete's arm, turning him around to straight into his eyes. Pete would be lying if he said he didn't want to tell Andy to fuck off, however, he knows better with the ginger.

"Patrick," is the only thing Pete says before shrugging the ginger's arm off and continues to start his search for his favorite boy. Andy lets him be, now understanding what the bassist was trying to do. The ginger stays sitting on the bar-stool, occasionally looking over to Joe, making sure the curly-haired boy wasn't getting into trouble.

Pete walks through crowds looking for the singer, with all the people Pete suddenly feels more short looking at all the people- _god, it must suck for Patrick then,_ he thinks. He even checks outside and the alley-way looking for the blonde, not finding him anywhere. _Where the fuck is he?_ Pete thinks. The bar isn't that big, just a small rental one in the middle of Chicago. Pete walks back into the bar, trying to shake out the ideas of never finding Patrick, he will. (And if someone did kidnap him- they better be prepared for a beating from the one and only, Pete Wentz.)

He fights his way out of the dancing crowd and heads towards the bathroom. It's the only place left- if Patrick isn't there, Pete will lose his fucking shit. He pushes the door open, the rusted hinges making it a tad bit difficult. He looks around and is honestly surprised but grateful by the lack of people fucking in here, it makes his job easier and less awkward. He takes note of the stalls and notices the last one is closed. He speeds over there and sure enough, you can see Patrick's jeans and shoes from where the singer is sitting.

"'Tricky? Open up the door," Pete says, doing his best to sound sober and not scare the shit out of Patrick. He hears the other get startled anyway and then shuffles to open up the stall. Once he does, Pete feels more like shit looking at the smaller one. His hair is messy from under his hat, the hat itself is pointed down, covering Patrick's oh, so pretty eyes. He quickly takes another step forward and hugs Patrick tightly, never wanting to let him go. Patrick hesitantly hugs him back and shivers slightly. It's a few more minutes before the blonde whispering in Pete's neck something unintelligible. The bassist cranes his neck back to look at the blonde better, "What was that, Lunchbox?"

Pete feels Patrick smile before he lifts his head and says, "I said you smell bad, like, unbelievably bad," and then the little shit fucking laughs. Pete squints at the boy he's holding,

"You're a little shit, you know that?"

"And I'm just stating the truth, Wentz." 

After that, they're silent, holding onto each other once more. Patrick shifts a little bit in Pete's hold to look at the bassist better, and asks,

"So, why are you in here and not out there?"

Pete almost asks the same thing; except he knows why- he knows very well, Patrick hates crowds, and he feels like shit for dragging the younger here. So instead, he says the most simple, cheesy thing he can think of at the moment,

"Because I don't want to be out there, I wanna be here with you," and then moves his head slightly to kiss Patrick's forehead, "It isn't the same without you." 

"Oh," is the only thing Patrick can think of saying. A part of him wants to gag at how cheesy Pete is being, but the dumb, sappy part him finds in endearing. So, he just settles on an awkward "oh", because what the fuck else is he going to say? Just then, Pete slowly unwraps himself from the singer and smiles,

"How about we blow this popsicle stand?"

And while yes, Patrick wants to leave more than anything, he doesn't want to be the reason everyone wants to leave, just because he's a dumbass who can't handle being in large groups of people.

"We don't have to, it's fine- you can still go out there and have fun, I'll be fine," It's a little bit of a lie- he really won't be fine, he feels sick being here, especially on his own. But he can't let anyone down either, so he'll tough it out for them.

"No, dude, I don't care about the party and shit. I want to leave and I'm bringing you with," Pete grabs Patrick's hand and starts to lead him out of the bathroom to the main part of the bar, not giving Patrick much of a choice. The second they're out of the bathroom and the music gets louder, Pete feels the singer tense, and he holds Patrick's hand tighter, hopefully sending the quiet message of _"I got you."_

By the time they're done fighting through the crowds and outside, the older drags Patrick to the opening of the alley-way, trying to calm him down by holding him, rubbing his hand back-and-forth on the smaller's back, and giving small kisses here and there. By the time he gets Patrick to calm down, the smaller tells Pete that neither of them are will able to drive back to the apartment. He looks down at Patrick and ruffles his hair smiling,

"I know, I know. We're going to leave the car over there," Pete points it out, "for Andy to drive Joe back. You and me, we're gonna walk back." Just as Patrick is about to whine, Pete cuts him off, "Shhh, it's okay. It isn't that far, angel." He smirks when Patrick looks down and messes with his hat to cover his little blush. 

The walk is rather nice, actually. The street lights are on, cars passing each and every way, both boys pointing out stores that they should go to some time, occasionally laughing at what the other says.

When they reach the familiar green door, Patrick is the first one up the stairs since he has his keys. He holds the door open for Pete and shuts it afterwards, leaving it unlocked for Joe. 

"Andy and Joe know we're here, right?" The blonde turns and asks, suddenly thinking about it.

Pete looks up at him from the spot on the couch, mumbling a little "Oh shit," and grabs his sidekick on the table next to the couch. Patrick giggles a little while settling down on the couch, getting himself comfortable next to Pete. While typing on the keyboard of the sidekick, the older nudges Patrick with his elbow, "Go grab a movie or somethin' to watch." The blonde sighs, sliding slowly off the couch dramatically, complaining how he just got comfortable.

"Pete, we have Ghostbusters, don't we?" Patrick asked, kneeling on the ground looking in the bin for movies. Pete snorts and looks up at him,

"We have to because I remember you watching that about 5 times last week. Unless Joe threw it out," Patrick turned around and yelled,

"He better not have! I bought that with my own fucking money," Patrick spins back around, searching in the bin more frantically, "I will piss in his room again if he did, oh my god." Pete lost it at that point and the blonde yells again, "No! I fucking mean it, that movie is good, you guys just have shit taste."

"We don't have shit taste 'Trick, we just don't watch the same movies about 30 times a week," Pete giggled, loving to see Patrick get so worked up over a dumb movie.

"Shut the hell up! I have taste, alright- fuck you," the singer grumbles, still searching in the bin and then fishes the movie out, holding it up victoriously in the air. "Fuck you, I found it." He jumps up, putting the VSH player and messing with a few buttons on it. 

The blonde finally gets back on the couch and is immediately pulled towards Pete. He ends up in between Pete's legs, back to the older's chest, both laying down cuddling. Patrick pulls down the soft blanket that was resting on top of the couch and covers himself and Pete with it. They're both about 2/3rd's into the movie when they drifted off into sleep, holding onto each other.

**Author's Note:**

> My dumbass keeps getting sad at 1 AM and writing shitty things lmao.  
> Hope you enjoyed?? If not, sorry for wasting your time lmao  
> I'll probably check over this later and edit any mistakes
> 
> Comments/kudos are much appreciated!!!


End file.
